Un pour Tous et Tous pour Un
by titpuce86
Summary: C'est bien connu, rien ne peut séparer les Maraudeurs, absolument rien! A part peut-être une horde de groupies hystériques...Ou le récit de toutes les fois où Sirius a trinqué pour le reste du groupe.
1. Un Pour Tous et Tous Pour Un

**Disclaimer** : les Maraudeurs appartiennent à JKR, depuis le temps qu'on le répète.

**N/A** : cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof (MP si vous voulez plus de détails) pour le thème « trahison ».

* * *

**Un pour Tous et Tous pour Un**

Tout le monde à Poudlard le savait bien, les Maraudeurs étaient un quatuor inséparable. Toujours fourrés les uns avec les autres, sauf peut-être lorsqu'ils étaient en retenue. Et encore. Minerva McGonagall jurait par ses grands dieux que les quatre chenapans réussissaient à communiquer entre eux même s'ils étaient dans des salles différentes, situées dans des ailes opposées du château. Personne n'avait encore réussi à percer leur secret ou même à les prendre en flagrant délit, mais la professeur de Métamorphose n'avait pas encore perdu tout espoir.

En attendant, les quatre Gryffondors continuaient gaiement leur règne de terreur sur l'école. Enfin, terreur était un bien grand mot. Mais il fallait avouer qu'entendre les ébats de Lucy Morland et Gary Stevens dans un des placards à balais du cinquième étage retransmis en direct pendant le petit-déjeuner, ça avait quelque chose de terrifiant. Surtout quand on devait en plus endurer les atroces surnoms qu'ils se donnaient. Ils avaient écopé de deux semaines de retenue et avaient fait perdre 30 points chacun à leur Maison respective. Les Maraudeurs, eux, avaient récupéré un mois de retenue et une diminution de 60 points chacun. Autant dire que le sablier des Rouges et Ors était bien vide.

Cette frasque aurait pu expliquer la meute qui poursuivait les quatre adolescents. Mais à y regarder de plus près, la masse regroupait des élèves des quatre Maisons et pas seulement des Gryffondors. En plus de cela, à part quelques exceptions ici et là, la foule était composée uniquement d'élèves de sexe féminin. Et elles semblaient moins en colère que déterminées à rattraper leurs proies. Lesquelles proies filaient à vive allure, esquivant les quelques élèves et professeurs sur leur passage, écopant d'ailleurs d'une retenue de McGonagall, mais bon une de plus ou de moins, ça ne leur faisait plus ni chaud, ni froid. Le quatuor savait que s'ils étaient attrapés, ils auraient à endurer le martyre pendant de longues heures. Probablement jusqu'à ce que les derniers élèves aillent se coucher. Autrement dit, bien trop longtemps à leur goût. Alors ils courraient. Echapper à la horde de groupies qui les poursuivait était LE but de la journée. Ils s'étaient entraînés avec soin et assiduité pendant des semaines, notamment par le biais de course-poursuites où les chasseurs étaient le concierge ou encore la ravissante, mais meurtrière lorsqu'énervée, Lily Evans. Ce matin, ils avaient spécialement choisi des vêtements dans lesquels il leur serait aisé de se mouvoir à grande vitesse, laissant volontairement dans leur dortoir leurs robes de sorcier. Avant que le reste de l'école ne se lève, ils s'étaient furtivement glissés dans les cuisines et y avaient pris leur petit-déjeuner, loin du reste de la population estudiantine. Ils avaient privilégié des sucres lents qui leur assureraient l'énergie nécessaire jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent semer leurs poursuivants et se réfugier dans leur repaire secret où ils avaient déjà fait des provisions pour pouvoir tenir un siège.

Une fois leur petit-déjeuner fini, ils avaient subrepticement fait un passage éclair dans la Grande Salle, une des règles de Poudlard obligeant en effet les élèves à venir au moins une fois par jour dans la pièce, sauf à avoir un alibi en béton armé. Et malheureusement, devoir échapper à des hordes de fans hystériques n'était pas une excuse suffisante. Ils avaient vérifié auprès de McGonagall.

Ils avaient donc juste pointé le bout de leurs nez dans la pièce, espérant passer inaperçus des élèves. Dumbledore les vit entrer et leur adressa un petit sourire en coin, les yeux pétillant encore davantage qu'à son habitude si c'était possible. Ils avaient apparemment trop tardé ou alors les folles s'étaient levées plus tôt cette année. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ils étaient foutus. En effet, une des groupies les avait repérés et la course-poursuite avait immédiatement commencé.

-Elles sont toujours là ? demanda, essoufflé, Peter.

Remus osa un regard en arrière.

-Oui et en plus elles se rapprochent !

-Et merde !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, les quatre garçons accélérèrent autant que possible la cadence. Rien à y faire. Si quelques unes avaient abandonné, la majorité des sangsues était toujours derrière eux. Et pourtant ils avaient tout tenté : les changements d'étages, les passages par les pièces à deux issues, les passages secrets (attention pas les vraiment secrets, il ne manquerait plus qu'elles les trouvent, après ça, ils n'auraient plus aucun refuge) et même une fois, à l'initiative de James, ils avaient sauté par-dessus une rambarde et atterri à l'étage du dessous. L'escalier le plus proche étant deux couloirs plus loin, ils avaient espéré avoir semé leurs poursuivantes. Mais c'était sans compter sur leur ténacité. Elles les avaient rattrapés après quelques minutes à peine. Elles avaient dû battre un record au sprint pour atteindre cet escalier.

-Vous savez quoi les gars ? déclara soudain Sirius. Je pense qu'elles deviennent de plus en plus tenaces avec le temps.

-Tu crois qu'elles se sont entraînées cette année? demanda à moitié sérieux James.

-Fermez-là et courez ! admonesta Peter.

Dix minutes plus tard, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence. Non seulement ils n'avaient pas réussi à semer leurs poursuiveurs mais ces derniers étaient plus proches que jamais.

-Merde, merde et merde ! Elles vont finir par nous avoir si ça continue comme ça, força Remus entre deux respirations courtes.

-On a encore une chance, assura Peter. Si on réussit à prendre le passage de la cascade, on devrait pouvoir les semer.

Oui mais voilà, le passage de la cascade, ainsi appelé car il était dissimulé par un tableau représentant une chute d'eau (bizarrement le seul paysage dans un couloir rempli de portraits), ce passage donc était au beau milieu d'un long couloir. Aucune chance donc de s'y engouffrer discrètement. Les groupies étaient trop près, elles les verraient entrer dans le passage et si l'une d'entre elles battait le record du 60m, elle pourrait s'y engouffre à leur suite. Une situation insoluble. A moins de… Trois des Maraudeurs échangèrent des regards rapides avant de hocher la tête. Oui parfois pour le Plus Grand Bien, il fallait savoir faire des sacrifices.

Ni une, ni deux, James et Remus se saisirent de Sirius et le projetèrent en arrière en direction de la meute à leurs trousses. Déséquilibré, le jeune Black acheva de trébucher sur quelques billes judicieusement placées là par Peter, qui les avait gardées pour un dernier round désespéré contre les folles furieuses. Sirius tomba à terre et les trois autres détalèrent, l'abandonnant à son sort. Et à la horde en folie qui arrivait à vive allure. Sirius tenta de se relever avec l'énergie du désespoir.

-Les mecs, m'abandonnez pas ici ! supplia-t-il.

-Désolé Si', fit un James qui n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout.

-C'est pour le bien du groupe, lui assura Remus avant de tourner l'angle.

-On n'oubliera pas ton sacrifice pour la cause, promit Peter avant de disparaître lui aussi.

-Bande de traîtres, lâcheurs, récrimina Sirius.

Avant qu'il ne puisse lui aussi s'esquiver, la meute était arrivée sur lui et se jeta sans le moindre ménagement sur le garçon avec des regards qui lui promettaient mille souffrances. Ou mille délices c'était selon.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs s'engouffraient dans le passage de la cascade quand ils entendirent le hurlement de terreur de leur camarade et les gloussements des groupies autour de lui, déclarant avec une conviction sans faille le sens de l'humour hyper développé de leur « Sirichounet d'amour ». James, Peter et Remus frémirent avant de s'éloigner au plus vite. On ne savait jamais. Peut-être que certaines de leurs poursuivantes n'avaient pas abandonné. Fort heureusement, ils parvinrent à leur repaire secret sans plus d'encombres. Essoufflés, haletants, le visage rougi par l'effort mais vivants et libres. Ils s'affalèrent dans les fauteuils placés le plus loin possible de la fenêtre, il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un les repère de l'extérieur, et ouvrirent des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre glacée.

-Vous pensez pas qu'on a quand même été un peu vache avec Sirius ? s'inquiéta Peter après quelques instants.

-Penses-tu Queudver ! Il aurait fait pareil avec nous, déclara James très sûr de lui.

-Ce qui n'est pas franchement rassurant, grimaça Remus. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, poursuivit-il, je suis sûr que s'il était là, Sirius te dirait comme moi que le jour de la St Valentin, c'est chacun pour soi et Merlin pour tous.

-Ca c'est bien vrai, opina James. Je propose un toast, continua-t-il en levant sa bouteille. A Sirius ! Fauché dans la fleur de l'âge par des groupies en folie !, déclama-t-il. Puisse sa mort être rapide et indolore ! Nous n'oublierons pas son sacrifice !

-A Sirius ! confirmèrent les deux autres en trinquant.

Un ange passa.

-Quand même l'année prochaine, on a intérêt à trouver une parade plus efficace ou elles vont finir par nous avoir, déclara Remus.

-Ne parle pas de malheur ! gémit James.

-Ouais, je les ai trouvées plus agressives cette année. Au rythme où ça va, elles vont bientôt sortir le lasso, se lamenta Peter.

Ils frémirent d'horreur à cette pensée. Peut-être que l'année prochaine, ils feraient mieux d'essayer de se faire coller avec McGo toute la journée.

* * *

**N/A** : Et voilà ! Un petit OS tout mignon pour la St Valentin ! Une review siouplait ? Sinon je lâche la horde de groupies hystériques. Vous aurez été prévenus…


	2. Hell Hath No Fury

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof (un thème, une heure, un OS) pour le thème « lapsus ».

**Disclaimer **: les Maraudeurs appartiennent à JKR.

**AN** : Le titre est issu d'une pièce de théâtre de William Congreve (The Mourning Bride en 1697) où il est dit _"Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned_" (Acte 3, scène 8), ce qui en gros veut dire qu'on ne peut trouver de colère plus forte que celle d'un amour qui s'est transformé en haine ou celle d'une femme dédaignée.

* * *

**Hell hath no fury**

La fête battait son plein dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Les rouges-et-ors venaient en effet de remporter une éclatante victoire contre l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, victoire qui leur assurait indiscutablement l'obtention de la Coupe de Quidditch le mois prochain. Pour célébrer ce glorieux évènement, plusieurs élèves avaient effectué un raid sur les cuisines et les Elfes de maison, trop heureux d'avoir du travail supplémentaire, leur avaient fourni des denrées en bon nombre. Les Maraudeurs, eux, s'étaient comme à leur habitude chargés des boissons alcoolisées. Les préfets, et notamment la volcanique Lily Evans, veillaient cependant au grain et les élèves en-dessous de la cinquième année n'avaient pas pu toucher à une goutte de Whisky Pur-Feu. En temps normal, Lily et son homologue féminin de sixième année auraient tenté de leur mieux de restreindre l'accès aux alcools forts aux seuls élèves majeurs, mais après tout, c'était la première fois depuis deux ans que Gryffondor remportait le Tournoi de Quidditch, alors elles avaient décidé de laisser couler.

Les plus jeunes élèves avaient été expédiés au lit depuis une bonne heure déjà mais l'ambiance ne faiblissait pas. Après tout, un des avantages de la magie, c'est qu'on n'avait pas besoin de se soucier du bruit qu'on faisait : un ou deux sorts d'assourdissement et le tour était joué.

Dans un coin de la salle commune, une radio passait les titres à la mode, même si de l'avis de la plupart des Nés-de-Moldus, la musique sorcière ne valait pas les Bee Gees ou les Stones. La preuve, personne ne se trémoussait dans le coin dégagé spécialement à cet effet. Les gens préféraient s'asseoir en petits groupes d'amis ici et là, passant de l'un à l'autre dans une humeur bon enfant. Les Maraudeurs, évidemment, disposaient comme à leur habitude d'une petite cour d'admirateurs (et surtout d'admiratrices) qui écoutaient avec attention la description presque minute par minute du match qu'effectuaient James Potter et Sirius Black. Peu importait qu'ils aient tous assisté au match, c'était forcément différent quand c'était raconté par un des joueurs non ? Et même si ça n'était pas le cas, les petites boutades que les deux adolescents plaçaient dans leur discours suffisaient à contenter leur auditoire.

Oui mais voilà, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et bientôt les deux bruns eurent achevé leur récit. Fort heureusement, c'est ce moment que choisirent Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow pour rentrer dans la salle commune avec une nouvelle caisse de boissons.

« Et voilà le travail tout le monde ! s'exclama le préfet. Directement depuis Pré-au-Lard. »

Enthousiasme délirant de l'assemblée qui se jeta plus ou moins sur la caisse, pendant que les deux livreurs se dirigeaient vers leurs amis et leur glissèrent à chacun une bouteille de Bièraubeurre qu'ils avaient mis de côté.

« De la Bièraubeurre ! fit Sirius avec une mine dégoûtée. Vous plaisantez les gars ? »

« T'inquiète, Patmol, assura Peter. On a de quoi tenir le reste de la soirée. »

A ces mots, il entrouvrit les pans de sa veste, révélant la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il y avait dissimulé.

« Yes ! T'es un as Peter ! »

Chacun étant parvenu à renouveler son stock de boisson, les conversations reprirent avec assiduité. Les Maraudeurs réussirent le miracle de finir en un clin d'œil leur Bièraubeurre, le tout sans jamais cesser de charmer leur auditoire pour la plupart déjà tout acquis. La bouteille de Whisky fut prestement débouchée. Grands seigneurs, les quatre zigotos condescendirent à en donner quelques gorgées à certains de leurs camarades. Et puis Sirius profita d'un interlude dans la conversation pour s'accaparer la bouteille au grand dam de ses collègues.

S'ensuivit bien évidemment un de ces duels improvisés dont le quatuor avait le secret, au cours duquel les trois autres parvinrent à récupérer la bouteille. Mais pas avant que Sirius ne se soit consciencieusement imbibé. Ce qui au final fit bien rire tout le monde, un des secrets de polichinelle dans la tour étant le fait que l'héritier des Black ne tenait absolument pas l'alcool. Et puis, quand il était bourré, il avait aussi la tendance à bavarder de tout et de rien, y compris de choses qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'il taise. C'était d'ailleurs de cette façon que les Maraudeurs avaient appris la majorité de ce qu'ils savaient sur la vie familiale de Sirius.

Un Sirius pompette était donc généralement l'occasion pour les rouges-et-or d'essayer d'obtenir des réponses des, en temps normal, insaisissables Maraudeurs. Sans compter le potentiel de détails croustillants et potentiellement humiliants qu'on pouvait ainsi récolter. C'était d'ailleurs de cette faiblesse que s'était servie Joanna Masen pour obtenir de James qu'il l'accompagne lors de la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Bien sûr, c'était une technique qu'il fallait utiliser avec modération, sous peine de voir le quatuor passer outre et préférer la vengeance voire les menaces pour s'assurer que les informations ne voient jamais le jour. Un équilibre délicat que les Gryffondor maîtrisaient désormais plutôt bien.

La question du jour portait sur la façon dont les Maraudeurs parvenaient à se rendre aussi aisément à Pré-au-Lard.

« Ah bah ça, c'est super facile, répondit Sirius, entre deux hoquets. On prend un des passages ch…secrets et on sort.

-Et comment on y accède à ces passages, s'enquit une rouquine.

-Alors le passage qui va à Poudlard…ah non à Pré-au-Lard, fit le brun avec un petit gloussement à son erreur, gloussement qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé sortir en temps normal, et bah il part du quatrième, non du troisième…ou alors c'est bien du quatrième. »

Il s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir. Son auditoire, avide, le pressa. Finalement il déclara :

« Bah j'pourrais vous montrer. C'est pas bien dur. »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant, mais décidé, vers la porte d'entrée de la salle commune.

« Sirius, Sirius, reviens, firent ses condisciples. McGonagall va te tuer si elle te trouve dans les couloirs.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, reconnut le brun avec un autre gloussement. Bah, c'est pas grave j'vais vous montrer sur la Carte.

-La Carte ? »

Cette fois, son auditoire était pendu à ses lèvres, désireux d'en apprendre plus sur cette fameuse carte. Malheureusement pour eux, c'est aussi à ce moment que Peter, étonné d'avoir vu Sirius se lever ainsi, prit conscience de la teneur de la conversation. D'un coup de coude, il attira l'attention des deux autres loin des ravissantes Gryffondor qui avaient été envoyées par le reste des curieux pour distraire les trois amis du fait qu'ils interrogeaient Sirius.

Terrifiés à l'idée qu'un de leurs secrets les mieux gardés soient ainsi révélés, ils s'entreregardèrent, cherchant désespérément une solution. Finalement, la situation devenant pressante, Remus sortit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Sirius a un moyen d'espionner les vestiaires des filles !

-QUOI !

-Sirius, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Il dit n'importe quoi, pas vrai Sirichou ?

-Black, si c'est vrai, t'es mort ! »

Devant ces réactions et surtout devant les têtes que faisaient ses camarades, Sirius n'eut qu'une seule réaction : un gloussement. Ce qui fut considéré comme une preuve suffisante de sa culpabilité et de ses mœurs perverses par les filles de la tour (lesquelles avaient soigneusement oublié le fait que la plupart d'entre elles auraient bondi de joie si Sirius leur avait proposé d'explorer ses mœurs perverses en tête-à-tête dans un des nombreux recoins du château). Moins de trente secondes plus tard, les sorcières avaient eu leur vengeance à coups de sorts vindicatifs. Fort heureusement, l'alcool aidant, les sorts les plus compliqués (et aussi les plus dangereux) étaient pour l'instant hors de leur portée. Au final, Sirius Black, héritier de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black, ronflait comme un sonneur sur le sol de la salle commune, ses sourcils complètement épilés, sa peau verte, ses cheveux rose fluo et une énorme verrue sur le nez qui le ferait très certainement rugir d'horreur et d'indignation le lendemain matin.

En attendant, le secret de la Carte était sauf et les trois autres s'empressèrent de remonter leur ami dans leur dortoir. Ils l'avaient échappé belle. Et s'ils avaient de la chance, demain matin Sirius aurait tout oublié et les autres ne ressasseraient pas le problème.

Le lendemain matin, après que la moitié de la tour ait été réveillée par les cris horrifiés d'un Sirius passant devant son miroir, James, Remus et Peter furent bien obligés de reconnaître que si la magie permettait des choses extraordinaires, elle ne faisait pas non plus de miracle. Et à en juger par le regard meurtrier de Sirius dans la direction de leurs petites personnes, les jours à venir allaient être un enfer sur terre.

* * *

**AN** : une petite review pour consoler ce pauvre Sirius ?


	3. La Revanche de Sirius

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du fof : un thème, une heure, un texte et le thème à traiter était « bois ».

Disclaimer : les Maraudeurs appartiennent à JKR

AN : cette fois la situation est inversée par rapport aux deux chapitres précédents, cette fois, les autres Maraudeurs se seraient bien passés de Sirius.

* * *

**La Revanche de Sirius**

James Potter était très fier de lui. Bon, on lui avait souvent dit (notamment la préfète rousse au caractère volcanique qui s'entêtait à lui pourrir la vie, mais bon, elle était quand même plutôt mignonne) qu'il était peut-être trop fier, voire arrogant. Il y avait bien une ou deux occasions où James devait admettre qu'il s'était quelque peu laissé emporter et avait fait preuve d'arrogance. Mais ça n'arrivait presque jamais ! Demandez à Sirius ! Et puis de toutes les façons en ce moment précis, James Potter avait toutes les raisons d'être fier de lui et ça, même Miss Lily Evans l'aurait admis…probablement.

Pensez-donc, James Potter, quinze ans, trois mois et sept jours à peine, venait de réussir sa première transformation complète en Animagus ! Il était le meilleur ! Il avait même réussi à battre Sirius dans leur petite course. Peter, bien sûr ne comptait pas, il était le moins doué des trois et il avait déjà eu amplement besoin de leur aide pour parvenir à rester à leur niveau. Mais Sirius…Sirius c'était une autre paire de manches. Après tout, lui aussi avait du pouvoir magique à revendre et lui aussi, comme tout enfant d'une des grandes Maisons (l'équivalent de la noblesse sorcière, la _crème de la crème_ comme dirait leurs mères), connaissait sur le bout des doigts la théorie des Animagii. Oui mais voilà, James était plus doué en Métamorphose, il n'était donc sans doute pas si étonnant que cela qu'il soit le premier à réussir à se transformer.

Bon, c'était pas tout ça, mais maintenant il s'agissait de voir à quoi il ressemblait. Il savait qu'il était un quadrupède et d'après le poids qu'il sentait sur sa tête, il devait avoir des cornes ou quelque chose du même genre. Ca ou bien il y avait deux pics-verts qui devaient s'amuser à lui transpercer le crâne. Alors, d'abord, la marche. Ca ne pouvait pas être si difficile que cela, non ?

BAM !

Bah apparemment si ! James ronchonna par devers lui en tentant de se relever. Il lui fallut trois essais avant d'y parvenir pendant que les crétins qu'il avait dans un moment d'évidente folie de jeunesse appelé _amis_ se bidonnaient. _Que des traîtres ! J'aimerais les y voir moi ! C'est pas facile du tout !_ Finalement, cahin-caha, James parvint devant le grand miroir qu'ils avaient placé là pour qu'ils puissent se voir après leur transformation. _De vraies filles !_ avait taquiné Remus, le rire sur les lèvres et la gratitude dans les yeux.

Bougeant sa tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, admirant au passage la couleur brun roux de son pelage, il observa attentivement le corps du cervidé qu'il était devenu. Penchant la tête légèrement vers l'avant, il constata la présence des bois qu'il avait senties un peu plus tôt.

« Oh regardez ses petites cornes ! Notre Jamesie-pooh est un chevreuil » osa déclarer Sirius, au grand dam de James.

Ni une, ni deux, ce dernier se retransforma – ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça en avait l'air, et rétorqua d'un ton outré :

« Mais pas du tout ! Ce sont des bois ! Je suis un cerf !

-Ouais, ouais, si ça peut t'aider à dormir la nuit James ! Et puis c'est pas comme si c'était honteux d'être un chevreuil plutôt qu'un cerf. C'est juste que ton équipement est plus petit… »

Rouge de colère et d'embarras, James dut se faire violence pour ne pas balancer à la tête de son soi-disant meilleur ami un sort bien senti. Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train d'essayer d'insinuer ? James Potter était tout ce qu'il y a de plus viril. D'accord il n'avait pas encore eu sa poussée de croissance et faisait presque une tête de moins que la plupart des gars de leur année, d'accord sa voir n'avait pas encore tout à fait fini de muer…et alors ? Ca ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir eu une petite amie de plus que Sirius et il avait réussi à embrasser Marge Sheldon, lui.

Après qu'il eut rappelé ces faits à Sirius, la discussion dégénéra rapidement en duel en bonne et due forme, Peter et Remus s'éloignant prudemment.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent une heure plus tard à l'infirmerie pour faire soigner leurs diverses contusions et autres bleus, l'infirmière leur demanda ce qui avait bien pu les mettre dans un état pareil.

« C'était un cerf madame, répondit du tac-au-tac James.

-Hum, j'aurais plutôt dit un chevreuil.

-C'était un cerf, Sirius, tu as mal vu.

-Pas du tout, c'était un chevreuil. C'était bien trop petit pour être autre chose.

-Sirius, t'es mort ! » asséna James d'un ton des plus sérieux, avant de se jeter sur le lit voisin, celui qui hébergeait l'héritier des Black.

Une rapide course-poursuite s'engagea dans la pièce, rapidement maîtrisée par l'infirmière qui ne supportait pas ce genre d'attitude dans son antre et qui, après les avoir immobilisés, les força à avaler d'infâmes décoctions qui devaient soi-disant les guérir. A d'autres ! James savait pertinemment qu'elle aimait juste de les torturer. Encore un truc pour lequel il devrait se venger de Sirius. Tout ça c'était de sa faute, après tout, s'il avait juste reconnu que James était un cerf et pas un stupide chevreuil riquiqui et rabougri, alors rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. _Tremblez élèves et professeurs de Poudlard, une nouvelle guerre des blagues made in Maraudeurs s'annonce, mwahahaha !_

En tout cas, ses bois avaient intérêt à grandir vite parce que s'il était un Animagus-chevreuil, il se jetterait du haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Ou il irait demander un rendez-vous à Evans. A tout bien réfléchir, la tour était une meilleure idée. Au moins avec elle, sa mort serait rapide et relativement indolore.

oOoOoOoOo

Les Maraudeurs chassaient. Mais que chassaient-ils me direz vous donc ? Et bien, ils suivaient la piste qui devait les mener à des belles de nuit dont ils avaient absolument besoin pour finir une potion destinée à Servilus. La clairière où les fleurs poussaient n'était pas toute proche de la lisière de la forêt – ils étaient tombés dessus totalement par hasard lors de leur dernière escapade de pleine lune – et il leur faudrait bien encore une bonne heure de marche pour y parvenir.

Alors Sirius avait décidé qu'il leur fallait assez d'animation pour tenir jusque là. Il s'était donc lancé dans un récital de chansons paillardes qui avaient fait rougir Peter et, oh surprise, James qui d'habitude était loin d'être prude. Mais Remus restait parfaitement hermétique. Aucune réaction, rien, nada. Ca n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout à Sirius qui décida donc d'entamer un nouveau chant :

« _Promenons-nous dans les bois_

_Pendant que le loup n'y est pas._

_Si le loup y était,_

_Il nous mangerait…_ »

Ah, réaction chez son loup-garou favori. _Victoire_, pensa un bref instant Sirius avant de devoir esquiver de son mieux les éclairs lumineux que lui balançait un Remus pas du tout content. _Qui sait_, se dit Sirius avec une auto-hypocrisie impressionnante, _peut-être qu'il n'est tout simplement pas mélomane_.

oOoOoOoOo

« IL EST DES NOOOOOTRES ! IL A BU SON VERRE COMME LES AUTRES ! »

Le chant ou plutôt le braillement qui émanait de la salle commune des Gryffondor n'était pas si inhabituel que ça dans la maison des rouges-et-ors le soir d'une victoire de Quidditch. Ce qui avait changé cette fois, c'est que celui qui s'était finalement laissé convaincre de boire un verre d'alcool était Peter Pettigrow qui jusque là avait résisté à toute tentative en ce sens de la part de ses amis. Avant ce soir, aucun des « Allez Peter, bois un verre quoi ! Même Untel ou Unetelle l'a fait » n'avait réussi à lui faire tenter l'expérience. Mais ce soir, ses amis avaient finalement épuisé sa résistance et semblaient tout aussi décidés à s'assurer que son verre ne restait jamais vide.

Finalement quelques heures plus tard, McGonagall renvoya tout le monde dans sa chambre. Insistant sur un dernier verre, ne serait-ce que pour achever les bouteilles qu'ils avaient subtilisées dans la salle commune, les trois Maraudeurs (et notamment Sirius) continuèrent de remplir le verre de Peter. Lequel avait décidément l'alcool joyeux, mais apparemment devenait également très énergique passé une certaine dose.

Il gratifia ses amis d'un récital de claquettes (danse qu'il ne maîtrisait déjà pas sobre), d'une série de chansons paillardes qu'il avait apprises en écoutant Sirius (et ce dernier devait reconnaître qu'elles étaient bien moins drôles quand on les écoutait) et acheva le spectacle par le début d'un strip-tease. Fort heureusement, James et Remus parvinrent à l'arrêter, évitant ainsi un traumatisme psychologique grave aux trois amis relativement sobres. Finalement, Peter s'endormit et ronfla comme une forge pendant toute la nuit. S'il faisait ne fut-ce que moitié moins de bruit, James comprenait mieux pourquoi ses camarades de chambrée s'assuraient toujours de s'endormir avant lui.

Le lendemain, Peter se réveilla avec un mal de tête à tout casser, la bouche pâteuse et une nausée persistante. La simple idée de devoir descendre manger le fit se précipiter dans les toilettes qu'il épousa pour la matinée. Lorsqu'il en sortit enfin, ce fut pour découvrir rouge de colère et de honte que Sirius s'était arrangé pour planquer un appareil photo dans leur dortoir et avait accroché toutes les photos prises la nuit dernière sur le panneau d'affichage de la salle commune où se pressaient un grand nombre de Gryffondors, avide d'assister à la confrontation entre les deux jeunes gens. Ils furent beaucoup moins enthousiastes quand le premier sort de Pettigrow fut un de Lance-flamme en direction du panneau, sort qu'il s'empressa ensuite de retourner contre le traître qui osait se prétendre son ami. La course-poursuite à travers la tour des Gryffondors qui s'ensuivit reste à ce jour toujours marquée d'une pierre blanche. Et aujourd'hui encore, Peter Pettigrow maintient contre vents et marées que les six heures de retenue dont lui et Sirius avaient écopées de la part de McGo valaient complètement la peine, juste pour voir Sirius crier et supplier pour que Peter épargne sa collection de Playwizard.

* * *

Une petite review pour aider James, Peter et Remus à supporter Sirius?


	4. Les Roses Poussent Parmi Les Epines

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof (un thème, une heure, un texte) pour le thème « rose ».

**Disclaimer** : les Maraudeurs appartiennent à JKR. Je ne fais que les torturer un peu (beaucoup).

**AN **: Le titre est un proverbe latin.

* * *

**Les Roses Poussent Parmi Les Epines**

* * *

Un nouveau semestre avait commencé à Poudlard et avec lui était arrivée une flopée de devoirs, de retenues, de cancanages et de blagues _made in_ Maraudeurs. Ils en avaient fait une pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, les Serdaigles s'étaient tous retrouvés avec d'indéboulonnables bonnets d'âne pendant deux jours. Qu'ils soient dans la Grande Salle, dans les salles de classe, à la bibliothèque ou dans leur salle commune, les aigles avaient dû subir l'humiliation de porter la marque des cancres jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux découvre que pour s'en débarrasser, il fallait passer au moins une heure dehors. Le Serdaigle en question, un certain David Underhill, avait bravé le froid avec sa petite amie de Poufsouffle pour un tour romantique du lac en tête-à-tête. En rentrant, il s'était aperçu de la disparition de l'ennuyant couvre-chef.

Après avoir fait une étape revigorante dans les cuisines – les elfes s'étaient empressés de le gaver de chocolat chaud – David avait remis ses vêtements chauds et avait traîné sa petite sœur et deux de ses amies de première année dans le parc. A force de cajoleries, de menaces et d'un brin d'explication concernant sa théorie, il était parvenu à les faire rester à l'extérieur jusqu'à ce que l'heure soit écoulée et le bonnet d'âne envolé. Il était ensuite devenu une sorte de demi-dieu pour les Serdaigles lorsqu'il leur avait fait part de sa découverte. S'en était ensuivit une bataille de boules de neige impliquant la Maison toute entière jusqu'à ce que tous eussent retrouvé leurs têtes nues.

Bien entendu, il s'était agi d'une bataille de boules de neige made in Serdaigle. Autrement dit, les différents camps avaient tous leur plan d'attaque soigneusement préparé, leurs munitions minutieusement entassées et leurs forts hâtivement consolidés à coups de sortilèges et de runes auraient pu soutenir un véritable siège.

Lorsque les autres élèves, attirés par les éclats de voix et de rires des Bleus et Bronze, s'étaient approchés, une petite seconde année à la vue perçante avait aperçu les Maraudeurs dans un coin, leurs têtes baissées les unes vers les autres dans un de ces conciliabules dont ils avaient le secret. Elle en avait bien sûr immédiatement fait part au leader de sa faction de Serdaigles, qui était parvenu on ne sait trop comment à transmettre l'information aux autres groupes et à mettre sur pied une petite revanche bien méritée.

Les quatre Gryffondors avaient fini l'après-midi à l'infirmerie à avaler des potions de Pimentine pour soigner les rhumes carabinés qu'ils avaient contractés à force d'être ensevelis sous des montagnes de neige par des aigles revanchards et il fallait bien l'admettre extrêmement vicieux. Les Maraudeurs avaient retenu la leçon, du moins pour le moment. Ils la pousseraient très certainement dans un coin poussiéreux de leur esprit dès que l'occasion s'en présenterait.

Mais aujourd'hui, le quatuor ne pensait plus à cette blague, ni à aucune autre d'ailleurs, qu'elle soit passée ou future. Non pour l'instant, les Maraudeurs couraient pour leur vie, poursuivis qu'ils étaient par le plus dangereux des prédateurs de Poudlard. Plus vicieuse qu'un Serpentard de mauvais poil, plus tenace qu'une Poufsouffle amoureuse, plus audacieuse qu'un Gryffondor saoul, plus astucieuse qu'un Serdaigle dopé à l'Aiguise-Méninges et plus hargneuse qu'une McGonagall déçue par les copies de ses élèves, cette horrible créature avait pour nom groupies. Et pas n'importe quelles groupies, non, non, les groupies des Maraudeurs un matin de St Valentin.

Car oui, le jour tant redouté et honni des quatre sorciers était de nouveau arrivé. L'année dernière, ils avaient réussi à les semer mais il leur avait pour cela fallu sacrifier Sirius pour la cause en l'abandonnant aux furies à leurs trousses. Mais cette année, l'héritier des Black n'avait pas la moindre intention d'être laissé derrière et il avait juré aux trois autres que s'ils s'avisaient de recommencer leur petit coup de l'année passé, il irait demander à sa mère (ou pire encore à sa cousine Bellatrix) un sort d'impuissance perpétuelle. Connaissant les deux femmes, James, Peter et Remus n'avaient pas douté un seul instant qu'elles seraient à même de dégoter un sort capable d'accomplir cette infamie et ce le plus douloureusement possible. Il avait donc fallu trouver une autre parade aux hordes de groupies déchainées. Après mainte et mainte heures de réflexion, une solution avait finalement émergé : se réfugier dans la Forêt Interdite.

Bien sûr, la forêt était toujours dangereuse et le froid qui régnait en cette mi-février n'améliorait certes pas les choses, mais à tout prendre, les Maraudeurs préféraient de potentielles bêtes féroces et une pneumonie à la certitude d'être captifs une journée durant de leurs groupies en mode romantique.

Tout cela pour expliquer pourquoi les quatre jeunes gens fuyaient à toute allure à travers le parc de Poudlard, une meute déchainée à leurs trousses. Ils s'efforçaient autant que faire se pouvait d'accélérer leur vitesse, mais le sol rendu boueux par la fonte des dernières neiges de la saison rendait cette entreprise délicate.

« Les gars, je crois qu'il va falloir se rendre à l'évidence, déclara Remus d'un ton funèbre, on perd du terrain.

-Hein, quoi ? fit Peter en se retournant. Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant que son ami avait raison. Plus vite les mecs, plus vite. »

Et il piqua un petit sprint supplémentaire. Mal lui en prit car il trébucha sur un caillou vicieusement caché par la boue et serait tombé au champ d'honneur, succombant à une horde féroce de groupies, si James n'avait pas réussi à le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, haleta James. Elles ont bouffé du lion ou quoi cette année ? Il faut faire quelque chose les gars, reprit-il après un instant de réflexion. Autrement on est cuits de chez cuits. On n'arrivera jamais à la Forêt avant qu'elles nous lâchent.

-Et si elles nous suivent à l'intérieur de la Forêt, demanda Peter, soudain inquiet. Je suis sûr qu'il y en a dans le tas qui sont assez folles pour nous suivre. »

C'est vrai ça, ils n'y avaient pas pensé. Que se passerait-il si même les frondaisons menaçantes de la Forêt Interdite ne suffisaient pas à arrêter les furies ?

« Il faut juste les empêcher d'entrer dans la forêt, raisonna Sirius.

-Et on fait ça comment, Mr Miracle ?, rétorqua Peter.

-Comme ça » fit le brun en dirigeant sa baguette vers un buisson de ronces sur le côté du chemin. « _Plantae Incrementa_ ! »

Et le buisson grandit, grandit, les ronces poussèrent et poussèrent. Seulement voilà, il ne s'agissait pas de simples ronces, mais d'un massif de roses sauvages. Et le sort de Sirius, boosté par son désespoir et sa détermination à arrêter ses poursuiveuses, força la maturation de la plante et petit à petit, au milieu des épines, apparurent des bourgeons, puis des boutons et finalement, une nuée de fleurs d'un rouge éclatant, ouvrant larges leurs corolles et dévoilant au monde l'éclat pourpré de leurs pétales.

Les filles s'arrêtèrent, certes, mais l'obstacle les fit plus s'extasier qu'autre chose. Et puisqu'elles avaient bien vu le geste de la baguette de Sirius, elles étaient désormais persuadées qu'il avait voulu leur offrir à toutes des roses rouges, les assurant de son affection et de celle de ses amis, sans rendre jalouses ou dépitées les filles à qui ils n'auraient pas personnellement remis une fleur. Et de s'exclamer sur le caractère oh combien romantique de l'action du rouge et or. Et est-ce qu'il n'était pas prévenant ? Et doué ? Et puissant ? Et oh si terriblement sexy…

Et si terriblement en train de s'éloigner avec ses tout aussi sexys amis ! Une chose impensable aux yeux des groupies qui se relancèrent à leur poursuite. Mais cette fois-ci, les Maraudeurs avaient de l'avance et la Forêt se rapprochait.

« Sirius, je crois que tu n'as fait qu'empirer les choses, lâcha James. Elles ont l'air encore plus motivées qu'avant.

-Je te vois pas faire quoi que ce soit pour améliorer la situation, rétorqua Sirius.

-Fermez-la et courez ! » asséna Remus.

Et ils coururent vers les arbres qu'ils espéraient salvateurs.

* * *

Alors, attrapera, attrapera pas ? Une review et vous le saurez peut-être.


End file.
